


Dorcas' Dilemma.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-02
Updated: 2006-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Soldiers over a hundred years shouldn't be allowed to blush. It should be some kind of law or decret that physically stopped them from doing something so degrading. Dorcas was also unable to stop himself from  squirming, but he masqued it by pressing a bit more.





	

**Title:** Dorcas' Dilemma.  
**Fandom:** Kyou Kara Maou.  
**Warnings:** Innuendo, crack.  
**Characters/couples:** Dorcas/Günther.  
**Rating:** PG13.  
**Summary:**

**Dorcas' Dilemma.**

"Mmmm... yes, right there..."

Soldiers over a hundred years shouldn't be allowed to blush. It should be some kind of law or decret that physically stopped them from doing something so degrading. Dorcas was also unable to stop himself from squirming, but he masqued it by pressing a bit more.

Right below him, Lord Günther moaned in bliss, giving a content sigh.

"Aaaah... It's okay to do it a bit harder, Dorcas..."

He almost slipped out of his pace, and that, that would've been really, really bad: he hadn't done that mistake for almost two years and he pretty much intended to keep that record. As nice as Lord Günther was, he could really be something when angry. He was, after all, Miss Gisela's father.

"Y-yes, Excellency!" he exclaimed, fighting the direct insticnt to straighten himself and salute his superior, voice several notches lower than his usual sharp reply, doing as he was told. He was rewarded by a low moan from Lord Günther, which seemed to be trapped in his throat. The aristocrat arched his back a little bit, a blissful smile covering his lips.

And there was the damn blush again. He squirmed a bit more, just trying to make certain they were really alone. That time when Lord von Voltaire had barged in had been more than embarrassing. Dorcas had never been as glad that he was a castle soldier than that time: if he had been directly under Lord von Voltaire's order, he wouldn't have been able to face him again. As it was he was still comfortable to face the Lord.

Thankfully, this time there were only some books and boxes Lord Günther kept around in his room. Set up on the pace the Lord seemed to prefer, he was almost able to ignore the moans and sighs the Lord did, deep in his pleasure, until he glanced upon the sky and noticed the sky seemed much more brighter than before.

"E-Excellency... I think it's..."

Lord von Kleist groaned, lower lip sticking a little bit in a pout. Dorcas made the mental note to go and ask Miss Gisela to check him up: that much blushing couldn't be normal nor healthy.

"Okay... I'm also ready, Dorcas."

Dorcas let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, reaching up to take the jar with the warm water, carefully pouring it over Lord Günther's hair until all the shampoo bubbles had been washed away, helping the Lord to dry it up enough for it not to soak the Lord's silk robe.

"You really do have magic fingers." Lord Günther complimented him, still toweling his long hair. Finally free to do so, Dorcas straightened and excused himself, thinking that he really ought to tell Lord Günther that he couldn't keep on doing that kind of favors for him. Just as he was opening the door, Lord Günther talked again.

"See you next week, Dorcas?" Wet hair over his shoulders, Lord Günther smiled at him.

Or perhaps not. Just check up on his blood pressure.  



End file.
